


How to Take Care of a Sick Ultimate

by AchiOuma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, For Participant #38, M/M, SaiouWE2019, Sick Fic, They're Ultimates attending Hope's Peak, and Shuu gets sick booo, as usual, happy saiouma day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/pseuds/AchiOuma
Summary: When Shuuichi fails to come to class, Kokichi finds him sick in bed with a fever and takes it upon himself to nurse his beloved back to health.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226
Collections: SaiOu Winter Exchange 2019





	How to Take Care of a Sick Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello and Happy SaiOuma Day everyone!  
> It's that time of year again, and this time I participated in the SaiouAu Winter Exchange. This story is for Natsu (Participant #38)! You had such lovely ideas and I went through so many of them, I had the most fun writing sick Shuu though, so I went for it! I hope you enjoy your present, and that everyone has a lovely SaiOuma Day <3
> 
> (Not Betad, so if there are any mistakes please let me know!)

Kokichi didn’t necessarily call himself the clingy type when it comes to his romantic relationships.

Sure, he liked to hang around his boyfriend a lot, practically sticking to him like a parasite from the time he walks into class to when they say goodbye to each other for the night. And maybe he does text him every night as soon as he’s back in his dorm, but that’s not him being clingy or anything.

Nope, not at all.

… Okay, so maybe he  _ was  _ clingy, no big deal. They’ve been dating for more than a year now at this point, and they were both pretty happy with what they had going. As long as Shuuichi didn’t seem to mind, Kokichi didn’t mind either.

The only thing that Kokichi did mind though was the fact that his beloved was late to class on one particular day. The supreme leader knew Shuuichi well, and he knew for a fact that the detective was never late to class without there being a reason.

Kokichi kept his suspicions to himself though, he needed to see if this really was something he should worry about or if he reaaally needed to calm down for a second or two.

He waited until the bell for classes to start rang, and when everyone was in their seat for attendance except for the detective, Kokichi knew that that was his cue to do his own little investigation work.

While the teacher babbled on over the same useless lesson they learned about the day prior, Kokichi took out his phone and sent out a quick text to his boyfriend, biting down on his left thumb and reading over the text before hitting send.

**Me: Shuu-chaaan where are you? Class already started! I’m all alone being forced to learn about Gas Laws now :(**

Kokichi kept glancing back down at his phone, trying to look as if he was paying attention while also waiting impatiently for a reply back. Shuuichi always replied back instantly, but the  **_Delivered 5 Minutes Ago_ ** under his unread text was enough of a red flag for Kokichi to continue his investigation.

The bell for the end of class rang, and Kokichi took this as his chance to leave. Normal classes were over anyways, now he was supposed to either work on his Ultimate talent or spend time with his classmates. Both of those could wait for another time though, right now he had a boyfriend to look for.

The walk to Shuuichi’s dorm was quick enough as Kokichi made his way through the crowded school hallways to the dorm rooms, heading straight for Shuuichi’s room where he knocked five times exactly and then waited for a reply.

Nothing.

Kokichi frowned, knocking another five times and shouting out a “Shuu-chan?” as he waited for the door to open or for at least a reply.

Nothing again.

The boy sighed as he dug into the inner pocket of his school uniform and pulled out a bobby pin, crouching down next to the locked door and getting to work unlocking it. After a bit of pushing and prodding, the leader heard the familiar  _ ‘click’ _ sound of the door unlocking, which he triumphantly opened before slipped into the room.

Even though the lights were off and the window blinds were shut, Kokichi could easily see the lump of someone underneath the bed sheets on the bed, seemingly sleeping. He quickly made his way over, growing a bit concerned at the way Shuuichi was curled tightly into a ball in bed as he slept. He reached out and gently placed a hand on his beloved’s shoulder, shaking him only slightly.

“Hey, Shuuichi-chan? Wakey wakey, it’s already late morning!” Kokichi said softly. Shuuichi sturred, and then his head finally popped up as he stared at the smaller boy in confusion from being awoken from his slumber.

“K-kokichi-kun? What are you doing here, you should-” Shuuichi started, his voice noticeably raspy and stuffy as he broke into a coughing fit before he could even finish his sentence. Now Kokichi was really concerned as he rubbed the detective’s back in hopes of calming down the coughing.

It took a minute, but eventually Shuuichi’s coughing died down. Kokichi took the chance to turn on the night lamp next to the bed, and he finally got a good look at his beloved.

He looked  _ awful _ . His hair was all over the place, the bags under his eyes seemed to have darkened over night, he was constantly sniffing and while Shuuichi was already pale, he now seemed to be both pale and burning red at the same time. Kokichi didn’t even need a thermometer to know that the boy was running a fever.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Was the first thing Kokichi said. Shuuichi frowned, opting to lay back down and bring the covers closer to his face despite the sweat gathering on his face. “Thanks for the reminder I guess…”

Despite his worries, Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh. “Nishishi, I thought my beloved wanted me to be more honest, and the one time I am I get reprimanded for it! What a world we live in.” The only thing he heard back from Shuuichi was a weak chuckle, and it only served to make him even more worried. “What hurts Shumai?” Kokichi asked seriously, crouching down to get on the same eye level as Shuuichi.

It took a bit for Shuuichi to respond, and when he did it was a small “Everything…” that, admittedly, broke a bit of Kokichi’s heart.

He hated seeing his love like this, in pain and suffering. He  _ hated  _ it!

So now, the most logical course of action for Kokichi to do was to nurse Shuuichi back to health, and he was going to be his nurse until he was completely healthy again.

He leaned in closely to Shuuichi’s ear so that he wouldn’t need to raise his voice anymore than he needed to. “Shumai, I’m gonna take care of you okay? You hang tight and your amazing boyfriend will be right back!” Kokichi said reassuringly, not even giving Shuuichi a chance to respond as he zoomed out of the room.

~~~

A quick trip to the school infirmary gave Kokichi all of the necessities he needed to hopefully cure Shuuichi as quick as possible. He was no medical professional, but if being the leader of a secret organization taught him anything, it was the best remedies to cure the flu the fastest way possible.

He made it back to the dorm room, where he found Shuuichi the exact same way he had left him; unmoving, saved for the rise and fall of his body as he breathed. Kokichi was quickly at his side again, dumping his items onto the nightstand as he turned to Shuuichi. “Alright Shuu-chan, sit up for me please?” Kokichi asked as he grabbed the flu medicine he found within the medicine cabinets.

Shuuichi seemed reluctant to sit up at first, but eventually did as he slowly sat up and rested himself against the headboard. He looked over as Kokichi measured out the correct amount of syrup in a small cup, looking very concentrated and focused.

The sick boy blushed, making his already red face even redder. “Kokichi-kun, as much as I appreciate you taking care of me, you really shouldn’t be-”

“Nonsense Shumai!” Kokichi interrupted, still carefully pouring out the necessary medication. “If my subordinate is sick, then it’s my job as Supreme Leader to take care of him. But that’s a lie! Only my beloved gets special treatment like this from me, or is that a lie too~?

The smaller boy passed over the medicine cup to Shuuichi, who downed its contents in one gulp with a grimace on his face. “I never was a fan of taking medication….” Shuuichi muttered as Kokichi giggled.

“Who would be? Only psychopaths like the taste of medicine, now lay back down Shuu-chan, I’ll be right back~” Kokichi grabbed one of the bowls he had brought with him and headed to the bathroom as Shuuichi laid back down.

Shuuichi watched him walk into the bathroom and sighed.  _ “I really wish he wasn’t skipping class time for me….”  _ Shuuichi thought to himself. He wasn’t used to being taken care of like this; he had spent most of his childhood caring and fending for himself up until he was placed under the care of his Uncle. Even so, he never really got used to the feeling of someone being so concerned over his well being like this.

The way Kokichi showed genuine worry for him, and insisted on staying until he felt better...

Shuuichi smiled, even if he felt as if a pile of bricks landed on top of him. He couldn’t help but admit to himself that he liked the feeling, and he wouldn't mind if Kokichi would keep nursing him for a while longer.

Speak of the devil, Kokichi re-emerged a few seconds later from the bathroom with the bowl filled with water. “Alright, since you took the medicine your fever should go down soon, but I’ll still put a damp cloth on you, can’t have my snack be too warm after all~” 

Shuuichi’s face flushed red once more as the heartwarming thought instantly dissipated and he found himself trying to cover up his face with his hands. Kokichi laughed as he submerged the cloth towel into the water, which he then proceeded to take and wring out of the water until it was mostly damp. 

Once Kokichi placed the damp cloth on Shuuichi’s forehead, the detective instantly let out a sigh of relief at the cool towel against his burning body. Kokichi smiled softly as he continued to dampen the towel and place it back onto Shuuichi’s head repeatedly until the latter fell asleep. He already looked so much better than when the Supreme Leader had first found him, which meant that he was doing a well enough job taking care of his beloved.

Kokichi leaned over and left a quick kiss on Shuuichi’s head. “Get some rest my beloved detective, you need it.” Is all he whispered before he quietly left the room to get some food for when his boyfriend awoke once more.

~~~

It wasn’t until a few hours later that the smell of something good sturred Shuuichi awake. He lifted up his head to see a bowl of soup and a cup of water on his nightstand, which explained the pleasant smell drifting throughout the room.

“Yay! Shuu-chan’s awake!” Came the unexpected cheer as Kokichi’s face seemingly popped out of nowhere, causing the detective to jump back a bit. “Kichi-kun! Don’t do that please!”

Kokichi only smiled innocently as he placed a hand on Shuuichi’s forehand, looking pleased as he reached over for the soup. “Your fever went down, which is good because I thought you were gonna bake from the inside out a few hours ago! How are you feeling now, my beloved?”

Shuuichi hummed as he accepted the bowl from Kokichi, lightly blowing on the soup to cool it down. “Still not the best, but better than this morning at least.” He took a spoonful of the soup into his mouth, instantly recognizing the flavors as the kind Kirumi specifically made for those who were sick. Kokichi must have asked her to make it for him while he was sleeping.

“Great! Because I have no idea what I’m even doing, I’m just winging what to give and do at this point. I’m glad it’s working out though.” Kokichi said nonchalantly, placing his hands behind his head.

Shuuichi tilted his head, staring at the leader in mock confusion. “Oh really? To me it seems like you know all of this from experience, like you had to do this before for someone…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Maybe that medicine is too strong for you Shumai, it’s making you say the funniest things.” Kokichi dismissed as he took the spoon from Shuuichi’s hands, proceeding to get another spoonful of soup and holding it up to the other’s mouth. “Now open up and say “ahh” before your soup gets cold, I slaved over hours making this just for you!”

Shuuichi would’ve remarked, but he held in his tongue and opened his mouth instead, letting his boyfriend feed him his dinner.

Even if he refused to admit it, Shuuichi didn’t need it to know Kokichi’s intentions. And he couldn’t be more thankful to have someone like him to take care of him with such love and careness.

He’ll have to find a way to thank him later; for now he lets them both enjoy the moment they’re spending together.


End file.
